thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Reagan Delaney
Reagan Delaney Member of the Fourth Cohort ~ Roleplayed by Rabbitty ~ Reagan Livia Delaney is a 14-year-old Illinoisan demigod, daughter of Mercury. History They sat on a Chicago bus on an autumn day: a man, with a Bluetooth on one ear, and iPod bud in the other, and an iPad in his hands, where he was intently working on something, and Jenna, who watched him. She could tell from the way he was tapping his foot to a beat (of the song on his iPod, she presumed), and wasn’t talking into the Bluetooth that he wasn’t on a call, so when the bus leached to a halt at her stop, she slipped his iPhone out of his pocket as she got up. Mercury didn’t notice, not until a stop later. When he did, he quickly found it, using a tracking devise on his iPad. He found her, and pickpocketed his phone back from Jenna, but as he turned around, she noticed. They argued about who had stolen the phone from who, and arguing turned into banter, and banter turned into flirting. When they left that day, Mercury had his phone back and they had a plan to meet next up week. Things kind of snowballed after that. They relationship began, rose, and fell. He told Jenna his name was Ermete Olimpia, and that he was a businessman for Italy. He came back 1 time after Reagan was born. It was the very last time they'd see each other, and they all knew it. Jenna and Mercury sat on the couch, taking turns holding her. The finality of it hung in that air, and Jenna and Mercury spoke peacefully— they'd never met again, so why bother arguing? And when the afternoon sunlight was gone, he hugged Jenna, kissed Reagan gently on the forehead, and left with a sad smile. Reagan was raised by Jenna. At school Reagan did ok. She didn't have any really close friends, but she had companions, she had people she could hang out with, she was never too lonely. When Reagan was 12, her mother got married. Her step-father Brian Turner, and his toddler son Andrew moved in. Jenna was actually happy, for the first time Reagan could remember, and for a while she was happy for her. But soon she noticed that Brian and Jenna loved each other, and they both adored Andrew, who had quickly accepted Jenna as his mother. But Brian, although he was trying a little, didn't know how to get to know Reagan, and she was equally awkward around him. And Jenna, with the two new people, who both required more attention the Reagan, had almost no time for her daughter anymore. She's sit on the fire escape, playing on her laptop, or go out and steal from the shops. It made her feel good to be the one in charge. One day on a bus, a man slipped a card into her pocket. He was gone in the crowed a moment later, but the card was a blank postcard. The picture showed the Jack London State Historic Park, and the stamp had a little picture of a caduceus on the stamp. She pondered over it, but didn't take it too seriously. She left it in her jacket pocket, and when Jenna was doing laundry, she found it. She asked Reagan about it and Reagan explained how it'd been slipped into her pocket. Jenna recognized the stamp. "You know your dad liked that symbol," she remarked, pointing to the stamp. "Mom, it's not some message from him," she said firmly. "And anyways, you just got married!" Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I know honey. Just something I noticed." But the next year, when they were in California visiting Jenna's sister, Jenna took Reagan to Jack London State Historic Park when they were nearby. Just she felt like going. Reagan felt weird the whole time she was there, and the next day, when everyone was preoccupied with Andrew, got on the bus and went back. Without all the morals there, the Mist cleared away, and the wolves came out. Personality Reagan has a spark. She is actually very happy, and loves life. But she takes a dark line with most aspects of life, and most people don't know this. She is rather quiet at times, and doesn't like to be the center of attention, but would never back down. She is sly and sarcastic and hates doing what she's told. Reagan's blunt, stating the truth point-blank, never sugarcoating it. She fools people easily. She "plays by her own rules," and those rules allow cheating. The only rule that applies to cheating: Don't get caught. Appearance Reagan's light brown hair has a slight wave to it, and she wears it down, simply because she never cares enough to do anything with it. Her eyes change shade and sometimes color in the light. Her forearm has a Roman tattoo on it, the letters SPQR and her father's symbol — but it's more like a brand than a tattoo, it was burnt into her skin like a brand. And that was just a week ago, and the skin is pink and tender still. Relationships At Home= |-| At Camp= Gallery Reagan6.jpg Reagan4.jpg Reagan2.jpg Trivia *She is has ADD but not dyslexia, and is actually a very fast reader. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rabbitty Category:Children of Mercury Category:American Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Age 14 Category:July Birthday Category:Demigod Category:Dagger-Fighter Category:ADD